Hermanos sobre todo
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Era un día soleado,las aves cantaban una melodía un tanto pegajosa,todos sonreían y se cantaban a la vez. Ese día,era el día perfecto para robar un banco, pero una pequeña discusión pondrá todo patas arriba.¿Como saldrán las cosas? Pequeño drabble enfocado en la vida de estos dos gemelos mapaches. [Todos están humanizados]


_**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen,y todos están humanizados.**_

_**Contiene lenguaje fuerte.**_

* * *

Era un día hermoso para HTF .No hacia tanto calor, ni frió. Todos jugaban alegremente. Sin duda era unos de los mejores días. Hasta para aquellos dos peli verdes que eran inseparables. Ése mismo día, planeaban robar el banco más grande que tenía la ciudad. Pero eso sí, aquél banco tenía mucha seguridad. ¡Pero nada que estos peli verdes puedan robar!

-¿Ya tienes el plan sobre como robaremos el banco?-Le pregunto el hermano menor. La única diferencia entre él y su hermano mayor. Es que, el mayor usaba un sombrero al estilo mafioso. Porqué hasta los dos visten igual.

-¡No Lifty! ¡Ya te eh dicho como mil veces que me dejes pensar!-Dijo el peli verde mayor masajeándose la cien.

-¡Te tardas demasiado! ¡Y el tiempo corre! –Le reclamo el menor tratando de matar una mosca.-Hoy es el día perfecto para robar ese jugoso banco y no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad.-Le recordó.

-Lo se, lo se.-Le dijo el mayor fulminándolo con la mirada.-No tienes que estar repitiéndomelo a cada hora.-Hubo un gran silencio. Los dos intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Lo tengo!-Gritaron los dos a un unísono.

-¿Has pensado lo mismo que yo, Lifty?-Le pregunto el mayor sonriente con un brillo en la mirada.

-Ah, no-Se encogió de hombros apenado.-Me refería a que eh matado al mosquito que me estaba molestando.-Su hermano mayor lo miro con una cara de "¿Es enserio?" Mientras el menor se moría de pena por dentro.

–Bueno, bueno ¡.¿Qué es lo que has planeado Shifty?!-dijo el menor emocionado.

-Mira, ¿Sabes quién es el personal encargado del banco?-Le pregunto el mayor con una media sonrisa.

-Es Lumpy, claro.-Hiso una pausa.-Pero él se ha roto las piernas tratando de atraparnos.-Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo y volvió a ser otra pausa.-Así quien lo cubrirá será nada más y nada menos que el espléndido tonto de Splendid. ¿Insinúas que burlemos a un súper idiota? Parece imposible, pero podría funcionar, porque no.

-¡No y si! Tendremos el camino despejado, Nuestro querido amigo azulado ha caído en la trampa del amor, ¿Acaso no le recuerdas?-Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas a su hermano menor.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Digo, me refiero a que, ¿Cómo sabes a que será tan fácil robar aquel banco? ¿Cómo sabes que ha caído en amor?-Le dijo Lifty. Ladeo la cabeza.- No por nada es el más grande y confiable de HTF.

-Porque tenemos nuestra arma secreta-Sonrió malicioso sacando una pequeña piedra verde con la forma de una nuez.

-¡Oh, es cierto!-El peli verde menor miro por la ventana y suspiro.- ¿Tenemos que robar el banco hoy mismo?-Le sonrió a su hermano. Esté no le sonrió. Hubo otro gran silencio. El peli verde menor volvió a suspirar pero esta vez con mas fuerza.

-Bien, Creo que si no pregunto estarás hostigándome todo el día con tus suspiros femeninos.-Este miro serio a su hermano menor- Así que, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me pasa nada! ¡¿Por qué preguntas eso Shifty?! ¡Mi único amor es y será el dinero!-Mintió Lifty.

-¡Aja! ¡Dime de una jodida vez que te pasa!-le dijo este fijando la mirada en la de su hermano.

-¡Nada! ¡Agh! ¡Pareces mi madre!-Este desvió la mirada enojado de la de su hermano.

-…Estas enamorado, ¿Eh?-El mayor Arqueo la ceja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-Volvió a mentir el menor.

-¡Venga Lifty! Siempre nos contamos todo. ¿Porque no me quieres decir lo que en verdad tienes?-Dijo el mayor dándole pequeños golpes a su hermano. Lifty suspiro.

- ¡Está bien…! ¡Pero no te burles!-Lo amenazo su hermano pequeño.

-No me voy a burlar…!Te lo juro!-Dijo cruzando los dedos por detrás. El hermano pequeño se aclaró la garganta.

-...Me enamore de Flaky.-Soltó en voz baja con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, bajo la mirada para evitar la de su hermano.

-¡¿Que has dicho?! ¡No te eh escuchado! -Le respondió su hermano mayor acercando su oreja derecha hacia el menor.

-...Que me enamore de Flaky...-Repitio el menor aun algo apenado con la voz baja.

- ¿Que dijiste?-Le volvió a decir el mayor, sosteniendo una risa.

- ¡Que me enamore de Flaky, sordo de mierda! -Le dijo el menor dándole un zape a su hermano mayor. El mayor estallo en carcajadas.

- ¡Me prometiste que no te burlarías gran idiota!-Le dijo enojado el menor cruzado de brazos. Su hermano mayor le paso el brazo por encima del hombro.

-Hay hermanito, eres muy joven para entender el mundo del amor.-Le dijo Shifty sonriéndole de lado.

- ¡Hay sí, Hay sí! ¡Te gano de edad solo porque nací un minuto antes que tú! ...Discúlpeme señor pedófilo.-Le dijo Lifty enojado.

- ¡Hey! ¡Cuando con lo que dices Lifty! Que ese minuto no fue cualquiera, fue el minuto de la gloria...El cual decidió quien de los dos era el ganador.-Dijo orgulloso el mayor. Lifty se limitó a mirar a su hermano.

-Claro, campeón.-Le dijo Lifty con un tono sarcástico.-...Siempre serás el ganador, campeón.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, sin mí, tu no serias nada.-Soltó el mayor un poco furioso. Él menor lanzo un gran bufido.

-Sería mejor que tú idiota…Y, ¡te lo probare!-Dijo Lifty casi gritando la última frase. Salió corriendo de su casa hacia el parque de la ciudad. Él único parque, bueno sin contar el gran jardín que tiene la gran casa de Lammy. Se sentó en una de pequeña banca blanca pensando en que haría para probarle a su hermano que no dependía de él. Pensó y pensó, hasta que llegara un punto en el que le doliera la cabeza. Sé masajeo la cien de la cabeza tratando de bajar el dolor. Pero fue inútil.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Le pregunto una suave voz. Él chico levanto la mirada para ver de quien era la voz.

-F-Flaky…-Lifty tenso su cuerpo al sentir las suaves manos de aquella pelirroja contra su frente. Le reconfortaba el tacto, su mano era suave y cálida, como si un pétalo de rosa se tratara. Sintió como un calor abrumador subió por su cabeza.

-P-parece que tienes fiebre…-Dijo la chica con una cara de preocupación.- ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?- Le pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-S-si…digo, ¡No! Estoy bien, Gracias.- Le respondió Lifty tratando de evitar la mirada de aquella chica. No quería sonrojarse más de lo que estaba.

-Hmm…-Se quedó pensando la chica tratando de buscar la mirada del chico.- ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa a tomar el té? –Le ofreció Flaky sonriente.

-¿T-Te? ¿En tu casa? –Pregunto Lifty. La chica asintió. Sé armo de valor y el igual asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Excelente! – Flaky sonrió entusiasmada. Sé fueron a su casa en pie, solo estaba a dos cuadras del parque. Cuándo al fin llegaron Flaky abrió la puerta y dirigió a Lifty a su cocina.- ¿De qué quieres tú te?-Le pregunto Flaky, que se encontraba parada de puntas tratando de alcanzar unas pequeñas cajas de té de su almacén.

-De limón está bien…-Dijo Lifty mientras volteaba a todas partes admirando el hogar de la pelirroja, hasta que paro su vista en ella.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-P-por favor…-Dijo la pelirroja apenada. Ella media como un metro cetenta, en cambio Lifty era como unos quince o diez centímetros más alta que ella. Fue fácil alcanzar la pequeña caja. Él se la extendió amablemente.-¡Gracias, Lifty!

-N-no es nada, gracias a ti.-EL chico le sonrió.

El y ella estuvieron horas platicando, al parecer un ladrón y una dama pueden tener varias cosas en común. A él le fascinaba aquella chica. Su forma de hablar, de comer, de sonreír…Cuando ella le sonreía el sentía que la carga de sus problemas se esfumaba. Ella, también le había contado que acababa de terminar con su novio. Flippy. Él no sabía si sentirse contento de poder proponérsele o triste por ella, porque no podía evitar sentirse culpable cuando vio que unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cada vez que lo mencionaba. Al final, estuvo a punto de declarársele cuando tocaron la puerta. La chica fue a abrir apresurada.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Flippy que te ha pasado?! –Grito asustada Flaky.

-P-perdón Flaky…-Flippy, tosió un poco de sangre y callo de rodillas frente de la chica.- Y-yo nunca quise lastimarte… S-solo quería protegerte. Yo nunca deje de amarte.

-¡Yo tampoco deje de amarte Flippy!-La chica se incoó junto al militar y lo beso. Él le correspondió y la estrecho contra sus brazos. Fue suficiente para Lifty, no quería arruinar la escena. Salió por la parte trasera tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

Una vez fuera de la casa de la pelirroja se alejó lo suficiente para que nadie lo escuchara llorar y gritar "Mierda" o "Joder" varias veces. Había perdido la oportunidad de estar con Flaky, y aparte aún seguía enojado con Shifty.

-… ¿Lifty?

- ¡Que rallos quieres! –Soltó sin pensar más de dos veces quien fuera. Abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano mayor.

-…Perdón-Le dijo su hermano mayor en una voz apenas audible. Tenía un gran moretón en el ojo derecho, Lifty supuso que lo del robo no le había ido tan bien.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No te escucho!

-No me jodas, Dije que perdón.-Dijo Shifty algo enojado.-Me equivoque hermano, ¡¿Si?! ¡No soy nadie si tu no estas a mi lado!-Le contesto su hermano mayor con un ligero rubor. Lifty le sonrió malicioso. No necesitaba a Flaky, ni a ninguna chica. Tenía a su hermano, que era mucho mejor que todo eso.

-¿Hermanos antes que todo?-Le pregunto su hermano sonriente. Shifty se exalto al escuchar eso. Eso era lo que le decía el a su hermano pequeño cuando se metían en problemas.

-Hermanos ladrones antes que todo.-Le dijo Shifty devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hermano.-Bueno, bueno ahora que estas aquí quería discutir cómo le daremos una paliza a Splendid para poder robar el banco.-Le dijo su hermano mayor pasando su brazo hacia el hombro de Lifty.-Intente entrar por las buenas, pero mírame ahora parezco _Rocky balboa_ después del primer _round._

-Te queda bien el estilo, hermano.-Le sonrió Lifty.- Tal vez y podamos asustar a los niños en Halloween con tu cara para conseguir más dulces.-Dijo burlón.

-Tal vez…Tal vez…hermano.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor: Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia sobre estos dos mapaches,Trate de alargarla un poco,pero aun asi siento que le falta algo a este drabble. Pero bueh,Saludos y adiós.**_

_***Por cierto,los que siguen mis demás historias (La selección,Hermosas mentiras,Entre el cielo y el infierno,etc.) Verán la información de mis fics en mi perfil.**_

_**Atte: La autora come galletas :3**_


End file.
